comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-11-18 - Advice from the Stars
Starfire is currently flying through the skies of New YOrk. Thanks to Kon-El, she has discovered (to her horror) that chickens have not experienced the glory that is mustard. So, she is going throughout the city to try and convince as many places as she can that have live chickens to let her give them mustard so they might expeirence ti for the first time. Mustard fed to chickens? In New York ther is not a single chicks farm. But there is the Village and within it, there is the well known Shop called Hokus, Pokus and Magic Curioso. It may not be a chicken farm, but someone in it might know where one is. For the moment, flying a giant tankard of mustard along with her, Starfire espies the shop. Deciding it cannot hurt to check, the Tamaranean Princess-Exile goes to poke her head on inside, mustar din tow, "Greetings Fellow Cluckers!" In the shop it is dusky and the front is somewhat cluttered with strange items and likely most of them are somewhat magical. At first glance noone is to be seen and a second one proves that. "Ahhh, a customer. Koriand'r is it, right? Enter freely and be unafraid." it comes from the back of a thick red velvet curtain as it gets pulled back. Madama Xanadu stands there, one hand at the curtain "But please put the mustard down, you might accidently break something if you carry it all around." Starfire glances over and waves, "Hello! I have come to spread the wonders of mustard to the world of the chickens! Are there any in here!" Yes, she was perhaps weird, even by the standards over of Madame Xanadu as she went to put it down. With a gentle smile Madame Xanadu stepped aside and made a motion to the backroom "Please , come to the back and have a tea. Chickens however I have not here. None alife at least. And just to help you in the quest, chickens prefer mustard seed above mustard at any time." Starfire nods over, "Well, they should hopefully be able to experience the glories of msutard!" Still merrily, Starfire floats on in, blissfully unaware as always. Following her through the short hallway formed by curtains they end in a room with as sofa and an armchair, between those sitting a low table with a hot can of tea on it. "please have a seat. Is there anything I can do fo you besides your quest to bring mustard to the lowly chickens?" Starfire shakes her head, "But there is no greater quest at the moment htan bringing mustard to the chickens! The poor things, they have not experienced it." Yes, there's a reason she's not allowred to cook. With a smile Madame Xanadu sat down on the sofa, pouring in a cup of tea for both of them "You know, chicken are very short lived and there ar emillions of them? It is a quest that will never truely end and has no chance to succeed ultimately. Still there are things you could do beside this quest." Starfire nods over, "YEs I do. But there is still no reason to not share with them the glories of mustard!" She smiles, "For such glories are to be shared, even fi not all can have them!" Madame Xanadu smiles and points on the armchair again "Please sit down and have a cup of tea then. The break will not hurt this conquest at all, wouldn't it? and a good cup of tea is a relief for heart and soul." Starfire shakes her head, "No, not at all! And I like tea! Do you have mustard tea!" Kory then amends, "Or do you have Y as well? I do not wish the other letters of the alphabett o be left out!" "oh, I don't know of a drink of that name. It is not a Mustard tea, but from herbs from Mongolia. I hope you like it." Madame Xanadu answers, picking up her cup "Are you sure there is nothing as urgent as the quest to bring Mustard to the chickens?" Starfire glances over at Xanadu, "WEll, is there no reason to not spread the mustard to as many chickens as can be? They have a short lifespan, andj there are many of them, so why not get as much mustard to them as possible!" Madame Xanadu nods slowly "but even as you further the course of bringing mustard to the chickens, don't go blind on other incidents. There might be Cases much more urgent then the good of chickens." Taking a sip of the soothing tea she smiles Starfire nods over, "Of course. There will be crisises. And the chickens will have short lives. But that does not mean in between crisises that some of the chickens cannot be denied the glories of mustard." She accepts the tea. Madame Xanadu smiles as she puts down her cup, pointing to a starmap on the side of the wall "and do you belevie there is no crisis out there at the moment? The stars told of several dozen accidents today and some of them of big effect. They told of upcoming crisis I did not uncover yet." Starfire nods over at Xanadu, "There is always a crisis coming. If not of this city, then of this planet. IF not of this planet, then of one in space. If not in space, then of time. There will always be crisises. But life can be more than merely moving on from one crisis to the next." Madame Xanadu nods with a real smile "There is always time between crisis and it is the time you can take to enjoy your life. Meet your love, spend time with it and enjoy the simple things of life, ust for yourself." Starfire nods over, "Yes. And what better way than to help others who do not hvae the time to appreciate such small things the wonders of them!" Hence the chickens and mustard. Madame Xanadu picks up her cup again "Whatever makes you happy is what you shall do. But do yourself a favour and enjoy the time you don't stop a crisis." she answers, looking to an old book in a shelf "if you want, take a look at that green book there. It has not all pages filled and most of them are not for anyones eyes, but take a look at the very first and then tell me if you recognize those people and tell me if you think they are happy. but don't tell me their names even should you know." she explains before pointing on it "Bweora Aereafe!" Slowly the book slides out of the shelf and opens itself in the very first page. there is written ~''I have seen their coming. A new speedster and a green guardian. A micronaut and a sea king. An archer and his siren. Even... a Martian. And this pantheon shall spawn a trinity of epic scale -- Three Champions, who shall fight fore and inspire the entire nation ... even the globe itself! The songs of their adventures will echo for ages.''~ Starfire nods over and oohs, "Yes, they should use taht over in the cartoon!" Destiny is sometimes hinted at, sometimes written. Sometimes accepted. Somtimes fought. Sometimes avoided. Sometimes sacrificed to. But it is not always inveitable. Sometimes it merely is. Sometimes it is a guideline or an eventuality, and sometimes merely a possibility. Sometimes a chicken. Madame Xanadu waves and the book lands on the table for Starfire to be read "You know if they are happy, those this profecy speaks of? They truely are some of the greatees guardians this world posesses, but what they do if not fighting crime and catastrophe, crisis and desaster? I don't know, but are they happy? most definitly they have faith and maybe some of them found total happiness. in their actions, in the life they have if not fighting crime. Maybe in their Science, maybe in their love." With a sigh she closes the book eventually, putting it onto her lap "Now tell me, do you fill fulfilled if you feed mustard to the chickens? Or is there something that would fulfill you even more?" Starfire glances over at Xanadu and smiles, "Yes. I would be very happy at feeding mustard to the chickens! And I believe that htey would be very happy at eating the mustard." IF only so many things could be so simple! Madame Xanadu sais "Then you should go and enjoy this as it lasts. One day this blissfull time will end and you will be needed to safe the world just as the people mentioned on the ppages of this book. Destiny is not something that can be avoided easily." Patting the book a bit she sighs a bit "In a time of ultmost crisis a former ally turned on us, against the very magic itself and even blinded by him I was able to forsee his victory in the end. And in the end he did win, just to be punished for his actions by a force that noone can try to win against." Starfire nods over, "Everything ends." She brightens, "Btu everything must begin as well! And every ending over is a beginning as well." If there is a deeper meaning (quite likely intended) in Xanadu's words, Starfire seems blissfully unaware over of it then as she floats up in the air. "And there are always new beginnings to be discovered!" Madame Xanadu smiles "then go on with your way and enjoy your time. Don't lett yoursell become depressed." Starfire smiles, "I am very good at not letting myself become things!" She considers, "Unless someone uses a transformation ray. Then I pobably would become something." Madame Xanadu snickers a bit "oh, depression is a state of mind. Don't let it come upon you." she answers as she slowly stands up, placing the book on the sofa. Starfire nods over, "Yes, there are many states of mind! There is also Ohio and New Jersey!" She lives in the state of California! A short frown goes over Madame Xanadu's face, then she answers "please don't play fool.... depression is when you don't want to do anything and feel sad about everything." Starfire cocks her head, "But it is a game to play! Much like Stankball is over with Beast Boy and Cyborg!" Where they toss around a giant ball filled with dirty socks and underwear. Madame Xanadu slowly walks towards the curtain where they came from "They are not too smart, are they?" she answers, pondering if that is not also true for starfire... Starfire smiles over at you softly, her green eyes twinkling, "There are many things to be. I would rather be enjoying myself rather than eternally mourning what may or may not be. Hapiness is contagious." Madame Xanadu nods as she pulls back the curtain "As is depression and mourning. Keep your happiness up and never yield to the darkness." she wishes for farewell.